Rebound- Bubbline Fanfic
by KaylaThePenguin
Summary: Marceline Abadeer finally has the basketball career of her dreams, but Bonnibel Bubblegum has been distracting her lately. Yes, they were childhood friends, but they had something more before Marceline's disappearance to NightoVille. Will they put the past behind them or pick up where they left off?
1. Chapter 1

I was sprinting as fast as I could down the wooden floor. The court echoed my, and my other teammates' footsteps with soft pitter- patters and occasional squeaks as rubber from the bottoms of shoes slid against the polished floor. The other team followed close, the ball bounced up and down off of their shooting guard's hands, as she made her way toward the basket.

There was no time for thinking as I glanced at the score board. The score was in their favor; 54-56. 10 seconds of the final quarter of play was left. There was no turning back now.

The girl with the ball was right in front of me. I could see it in her eyes that she was going to shoot. We leapt up into the air at the same time, but unfortunately for her, I was a few inches taller, and smacked the ball out of the air,mid jump, and successfully blocked it.

The crowd began to chant numbers counting down from five, as I recovered the loose ball and ran down the court. Once the crowd yelled two, my coach screamed, "Shoot!". I immediately obeyed and single handedly launched the ball from the halfcourt line. The buzzer sounded just barely after I shot.

A million thoughts went through my head as I watched the ball soar into an arch and barrel downward. If I make this shot, our team would make it to the finals for the first time in eight years. Scouts from colleges would be there, looking for rookies that actually stood a chance in possibly the WNBA, every female basketball player's dream. And to top it all off, it's being held in Ooo.

The ball slammed through the net with a swishing sound and the ball bounced against the floor, causing the audience to yell, clap, and even squeal in pleasure as the final score was recorded as 56-57, signaling our victory. My team jumped for joy and surrounded me. I was still star- struck, watching the hoop, to notice they embraced me and we all jumped together,laughing, clapping, and cheering.

The coach found her way into the crowd, looking for me. "Marcy, that was so lumping amazing!" She yelled over the crowd. Heads nodded to agree in the mini crowd we'd formed on the court.

"Pssht, that was nothing", I joked toward my coach.

"Try explaining that to one of the scouts next week!" She joked back, as everybody on the team laughed.

"You know I would", I said, wearing my signature smirk, and following the others to the locker room. The man in charge of the game yelled out the team's players and our stats based on tonight's performance, into a microphone on a podium.

We all listened as we changed out of our blue and white jerseys. I was number 24, same as my father, who also went to NightoVille High School. Basketball ran in the family.

Our coach told her signature speech, followed by more cheering by the team, until we were finally released into the night.

The school's parking lot was filled with cars and unfamiliar faces that must've come to watch the other team as well. I was opening the door to my car, when I saw her.

She was alone, walking from the building. What caught my attention was her pink hair. I kind of reminded me of,"Bonnie?" I thought out loud. She looked like she was in a hurry, but dispute her rush, she stopped, and looked my way.

"M-Marceline?" She asked, walking my way.

"The one and only", I said, smirking.

Bonnibel Bubblegum was her name, but surprisingly she recognised the nickname I gave to her in 7th grade. We went to middle school together, but my dad and I moved to NightoVille after I graduated from eighth grade. She had been my childhood best friend, for we met in kindergarten. I felt bad through the years, never saying goodbye.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was instead greeted by other friends, possibly, and pulled away. Before she turned around to walk with them,we shared a quick stare and continued on with our lives.

The drive home was longer than usual. All I could think about was the never ending guilt that I've gone through every day, thinking about how she must've felt after I left for NightoVille. She must've still lived in Candy Town if she rooted for the other team, The Candy Caramels.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway, I was surprisingly met with my dad's car. He must've been back from his business trip. It's an understatement saying he was ALWAYS on trips, but I've learned to be independent throughout the years, since my mother had passed when I was five from the war.

But I did have a babysitter that I particularly enjoyed growing up. He inspired me to play instruments, and love music the way I do now. But now he is older and has developed Alzheimer's Disease and doesn't remember me as a child. I still tears me apart when I visit. Thank Glob he still remembers my name. Simon Petrikov is one different old man.

As I walked in, my dad try to start a conversation, but I brushed him off and told him I wanted to relax. Whenever my dad was home, the most we'd talk would be about the weather. I didn't find him very respectable, considering he's the CEO of a company with dark secrets. He even wants me to take over the business!

The pink haired girl crept into my mind as I lay in bed, as I fell into slumber, filled with thoughts of my childhood with the girl I loved most, in a friendly manner of course, or at least up until eighth grade...

(A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I'll try to update daily, or every other day. Well anyway, hope you enjoy)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the hallway hearing other students rambling on about the big dance coming before the holiday break. The walls were lit up with posters that advertised the dance. The school board really over- did these types of events.

I walked down several different corridors before finding the person I was looking for. "Hey Bonni", I said quickly.

The girl jumped and bashed her head against the roof of the locker, simply startled by my sudden presence. "What the lump, Marcy! That was the second time today!" She yelled, rubbing her head.

I just laughed as I helped her pick up books that she had dropped. "Anyway", I said, still laughing a bit. I lowered my voice, thinking I could impress her while saying, " The dance is coming up, and my band is performing and you should totally come".

"I'm already going. I'm the Student Council President. Remember?" Was her reply.

"No", I said sarcastically, "I completely forgot about all of the boring conversations about you being part of the school's council and how you're too much of a goody two shoes to ditch with me." She just glared at me. I continued, "And I meant, Did you want to go with me?" I asked, annoyed.

Her face glowed a pinkish red hue as she blinked at me, curious if she heard me right. "So your band is performing'" she asked quickly, trying to avoid the question.

"Fine. I get it. Anyway, I guess I'll see you there", I said, looking defeated. I turned to walk away, but felt her grab my hand. I turned back around to look at her.

"Yes."

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"I'll go with you", she said, not making eye contact.

"Oh, cool", I responded, trying to 'play it cool'.

The bell rang, causing us to realise she was still holding my hand. "I'm late", she said, letting go quickly, as she basically ran toward her class. Just as I spun around, I spotted Mr. Lich approaching me.

A death glare shown through the scare covering half of his face, as he sized me up. "Miss Abadeer, we don't want you repeating eighth grade, do we?" He asked in his raspy voice.

I simply shook my head."Then don't be late again", he threatened as he walked away.

I almost bolted in the other direction. Mr. Lich was our much- hated principal. I didn't feel like messing with him again today. Let's just say I have a large record of the numerous accounts that I've 'misbehaved' on school grounds. Forgetting about Mr. Lich, I took my seat in Mrs Trunk's literature class. Purposely zoning the teacher out, I thought about the upcoming dance, wondering how I'd impress Bonni, wearing the biggest smile on my face.

I awoke from my dream, a very sweet dream, that is, to the sound of the soft tapping of rain on my bedroom window. I couldn't help but laugh to myself about the flashback I dreamed overnight. I guess Bonni was finding her way through my mind and into my dreams as well.

I glanced over to my alarm clock, taking notice it was already 11 am. I always kept my curtains shut, so I really had no way to tell it was almost noon. The dark rain clouds cascading allof NightoVille's sky didn't help either.

The rain didn't affect my speed, as I ran down the outdoor basketball court. But the rain did affect the ball's bounce, which made me stop a few times to correct my dribbling. I continued to shoot the ball until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey", was all I heard.

I spun to be met with the appearance of Bonni, a soaking wet Bonnie. Thunder boomed in the sky as if right on cue, as I stared at her, curious as to I was imagining it or not.

"Why are you out here?" I asked, letting the ball drop and roll away from me.

"Because LSP said you'd most likely be here on Saturdays", was her response.

"You still talk to her?", I asked, curious.

LSP was most likely the biggest gossip on the planet. She fed off of it, eager to share with the rest of the world. She spit her words out faster than you'd even finish trying to tell her.

"Yea", she stated, looking downward, "Things have been pretty lonely since you left".

"I'm sorry", was all I could think of saying.

"For what?"

"For not saying goodbye", I said, looking at my shoes. Before I could look up, I could feel her embracing me into a hug.

"You never even told me you were leaving..." She cried into my shoulder, as I hugged her back.

"I know, I know. And you have every right to punch me in the face right now". I knew she wouldn't. She just laughed as we stayed like that for what seemed like years, but this is where we really belonged, in each others arms, again.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE Story followers, Yes, I know I was gone for a few months. I stepped on/ broke my WiFi router. Once fixed, I fell off my skateboard (Being an idiot at the skate park). I smashed my head on the railing and was in the E.R. for two days. But now I'm back and feeling much better. So I am sorry that I am very clumsy and tend to step on WiFi routers, and I am also sorry that I cannot yet land a 360 off of a skate park railing. -KTP 


End file.
